Story Hour
by Taste of the Forbidden Contest
Summary: Librarian Isabella Swan adores the classics. She reads them daily to the kids in the Children's section, and they listen to her every word. All the while, a mysterious stranger watches her from nearby. Can fiction become reality and make all of Isabella's wildest dreams come true?


**Taste of the Forbidden Contest**

**Title: Story Hour**

**Rating: M (Explicit)**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Word Count: 8,406**

**Pairing: Bella and Edward**

**Summary: ** Librarian Isabella Swan adores the classics. She reads them daily to the kids in the Children's section, and they listen to her every word. All the while, a mysterious stranger watches her from nearby. Can fiction become reality and make all of Isabella's wildest dreams come true?

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Friday, 10:45 A.M.

_Isabella Shirley stood looking over the rolling hills of Green Gables. Prince Edward Island was divine this time of year. The air still held a slight chill in the early spring, but that was not what made her shiver slightly. It was a large, but soft hand that gently touched her back that brought a feeling of nervousness into her gentle soul._

_Isabella turned and looked up into eyes of emeralds and hair the color of a bright copper penny, just like the one that Matthew gave her for a sweet at the General Store. Boy, was Marilla ever cross about that one. "Oh Gilbert, what brings you here in the early morn?"_

_"I had to see you, Isabella! The way the breeze lifted your curls in dance, beckoned me to you. Would you, could you let me kiss your tender lips?" _

_"Please, Gilbert, I would like nothing more than to feel the pressure of your love on my skin."_

_"Lay in the cool grass with me, Isabella," Gilbert invited with a grin._

_"Is that proper, Gilbert?" Isabella asked timidly._

_He laughed, adding, "When have you ever worried about propriety, Isabella Shirley?"_

_Isabella laughed and lowered herself in the cool grass. What bliss it was to spend the day with a good friend. _

_She felt Gilbert lower himself next to her and angled his body towards her. His fingers ghosted over her breast and she gasped, "Gilbert, what do you think you are doing?"_

_"We are engaged to be married, Isabella. Soon you and I will be wed and off to Halifax so I may begin my medical practice. Just grant me a moment to show you all the happiness our marriage will bring."_

_His lips forcibly landed on Isabella's, his tongue pushing in and out. Quickly, Gilbert's fingers unbuttoned the front Isabella's blouse finding her unburdened of a brasserie. His eyes grew dark. _

_His mouth quickly attached to hers and his fingers rubbed her sensitive nubs. She was filled with so many new emotions. When his mouth lowered onto her breast, sucking slowly, Isabella moaned into the top of his beautiful hair._

_Gilbert pulled his lips away from Bella's chest and hauled up her skirts. His hands going slowly up her legs until he stopped and started to move against her sensitive... _

"Bella Swan, your break has been over for five minutes!" Jessica Stanley screeched. It amazed Bella how someone's voice could resemble a screeching cat. Bella had three of them, so she would know.

"I'm sorry about that. I am just catching up on some reading," Bella quietly stated as she cleaned up the soda and chips in front of her. It was an understatement to say that Bella was intimidated by Jessica, the checkout girl at the circulation desk with her big breasts and bleached blond hair. Technically, as head children's librarian, Bella was Jessica's superior, but you would never guess by the way that Bella cowered in front of her. It made Bella ill. Jessica Stanley couldn't even find her way around the Dewey Decimal System.

"Oh my God, are you blushing?" Jessica screeched. "Is Bella Swan reading porn?"

"No...no...no! I was reading this!" Bella stammered, pushing the glasses back up her nose. She held up her book so Jessica could read the title.

"_Anne of Green Gables_? Are you twelve? Jesus, Bella, read this." Jessica grabbed a book out of her backpack and tossed it at Bella. _Fifty Shades of Grey_.

Bella wrinkled her nose. Charlotte, the head librarian, had been talking about it at lunch last week. Charlotte was not impressed. "I heard it's not well-written. It's mostly...umm...sexual acts."

"Who cares about the writing? There's freaking hot sex in that book, you overgrown virgin." Jessica strolled towards the break room door, Bella quietly following. "Mike and I are trying out pages 105 and 245 tonight. He's picking me up at 6:30."

"Jessica, we are both closing tonight."

"_You _are closing tonight._ I_ am going to be tied up and spanked, Cupcake. I'll bring you a video." Jessica winked and headed back to the front desk.

Bella shuffled towards her little oasis in the Children's section. She went to her desk to sit and stroked the head of a tiny Olivia the Pig figurine as she thought about her daydream. It was odd because Bella never fantasized about things so debased. Her mind made poor Anne Shirley do naughty things before marriage. Plus, she made Anne a brunette and Gilbert a redhead who looked so much like...

She shook those thoughts right out of her head and started to go over the new book order for the next month.

Friday, 12:35 P.M.

Bella had just finished her lunchtime story hour with the toddler set. Cranky, hungry toddlers and silly stories about trucks and other things that go, were not the greatest mix. Charlotte really needed to rethink the timing of these events. It had given her a massive headache.

Back at her desk, Bella grabbed some Advil and took a deep swig of water. She was feeling quite famished herself and in poor humor, when her arch enemy came bounding up to her.

"What, Jessica?" Bella asked in a huff.

"Well excuse me, Bella Swan, but hottie stalker is back and staring at the Children's section. Either he's a freak that has a thing for kids, or a freak who likes looking at your schoolmarm chic. So either way, he's a freak." She tapped her chin. "I wonder what he thinks of double D's?" Jessica asked, as she swished her butt at Bella.

"Christopher's here?" Bella hissed in a whisper. Jessica started squeezing her gigantic, scary boobs at a disgusted Bella. "There are little ones here! Please use some decorum, Jessica!"

"Jealous, much?" Jessica looked over to a table that sat close to them in the general reading area. There sat a very handsome man wearing a concert tee with a logo of The Who. Tattoos of colorful tribal swirls covered his forearms. His shiny, dark red hair was mussed up like he had just rolled out of bed. He was reading _The Iliad_. Bella just stood there and swooned.

His name was not actually Christopher. Bella had named him that in her head after the charming Christopher Robin of A.A. Milne. Once she heard her Christopher tell a crying young girl named Grace how he had a teddy bear just like Winnie the Pooh. His bear always made him feel so much better when he was sad. Then he proceeded to tell Grace about a magical adventure to a sparkling forest that he had once taken his bear. His words transported not only Grace, but Bella into his fantasy world. While watching Grace's tears dry up and a smile appear, Bella was transfixed by the power of his words. Bella thought she might be in love with Christopher, but most likely it was just an extreme case of infatuation.

Christopher looked up at the women and gave a small, shy smile that seemed to be directed at Bella. It was so sweet and gentle the way the curve of his lips lifted. His eyes seemed kind. There was an innocent boyish quality to him that was a direct opposite of her first impression of him. When she first noticed the red headed strangervisit the library last year, she thought he was the epitome of walking intercourse. However, as the months went by and he moved closer to her section to do his daily reading and work, she saw Christopher as far more than an object of lust.

Jessica unfortunately continued, "I bet he has a _Mechanics Weekly_ or _Playboy_ hidden behind the pages. He doesn't seem like the type to read."

Bella didn't think Jessica seemed the type to keep her mouth or her legs shut.

"Christopher isn't like that. He's a highly intelligent gentleman!" Bella whispered harshly.

"Bella, hisname isn't Christopher!" Jessica announced loudly as Bella tried to shush her. "His name is..."

Bella flung her hand and clamped it on to Jessica's mouth. "Don't you dare ruin the mystery of him for me! I really need to get back to work, Jessica. You should probably get back to it too!"

"Whatever, you are ridiculous. You are never going to get laid, Chicken Little," Jessica said, flipping her hair. Bella couldn't help but notice Jessica flashing him a flirty smile as she passed, which Christopher ignored. This filled Bella with a fluttering of happiness.

Christopher came in several days a week and Bella was smitten with the quiet stranger who sat at the same seat every time. It was the seat that faced her desk, and while she tried so hard not to stare, she couldn't help but give him frequent glances.

Bella pulled out a granola bar and tried to discreetly eat. Christopher, she had noticed, had stopped reading and was staring at her intently. Bella tried to ignore him and looked down at her book and began to read. Before long her mind started to drift.

_"Lorenzo? Pa said you needed to see me?" There was no answer, so Izzy Ingalls walked further into the barn trying to take in her surroundings. All the horses were secure in their stalls and nothing seemed at all amiss. _

_That was until two large hands gripped her waist and made her squeal. Izzy almost dropped her lantern. She was quickly turned around to face a grinning Lorenzo. "Did I scared ya, lil darlin'?"_

_"What are ya, playin' at? I could have lit up this whole barn! You want to start a fire? You make me plumb mad, Lorenzo Wilder!" Izzy raged._

_Lorenzo's hands remained tightly on Izzy. "Let's put the light down. I want to get a good look at you, Wildcat."_

_Izzy reached over and placed it on the top of an overturned barrel. "You aren't a bit funny!"_

_"I ain't tryin' to be funny. This was the only way I could get you alone," Lorenzo admitted as he pulled her closer. She felt his lips gently move to her ear and give it a peck._

_"Why do you need to do that? Have you gone mad?" Izzy felt her heart beat wildly, making a loud thump, thump, thump._

_"I fancy you, Half Pint! I want to call on you and make you my gal, but first I think we need to seal our courting with somethin' special that will remain between the two of us," Lorenzo stated with a wild grin. He pulled her dress over her head with a quick pull, leaving her in only her itchy undergarments. Izzy looked at him in surprise and quickly tried to cover herself with her hands. It would have been a lie to say she wasn't secretly pleased. _

_"My Pa will come after you with the shot gun, Lorenzo!" Izzy exclaimed, unthinkingly puffing her breasts out. Lorenzo hands quickly moved towards them and pulled her perky pillows out of their confines._

_Lorenzo fondled them, his fingers tracing the round orbs and then pinching her perky nipples that had hardened in response. "My darlin', your Pa will be playin' his fiddle at our nuptials. I need to see all of you."_

_He removed his hands from her chest, making Izzy protest in a guttural moan at their disappearance from her person. Soon she was actively helping Lorenzo remove every stitch of her undergarments, until she stood naked as the day she was born in front of him. _

_Lorenzo ran his callused hands over her surprisingly tan skin, starting at the top of her head to the bottom of her calf. He followed the trail of his fingers with his long, rough tongue. He knelt in front of his lady love and attached his mouth over her wet clit. He looked up with a bright smile. "You taste better than my sister Alma's strawberry preserves!" _

_"I want to see you, too," Izzy said quietly. _

_Quicker than you could say, jumping jackrabbits, Lorenzo's clothes ended up in a pile on the floor. Izzy's eyes widened as she took in his large, imposing penis. "Oh my, Lorenzo, how on earth will that ever fit into lil' ole me?"_

_"Let me show you, Half Pint. You might be a tiny thing, but your body was made by heaven just for me." Lorenzo took her by the hand and led her to a large horse blanket splayed out on a pile of straw. He laid her down taking in all her glorious curves and licked his lips in anticipation. A deft finger stroked her folds, gently working Izzy into a quivering mess. That finger was joined by another that pushed into her and made her scream like a hoot owl in the cavernous barn. In and out he pushed, the wetness of her lust coating his fingers._

_"May I enter you, darlin'? This may hurt a bit."_

_Izzy stated confidently, "I don't believe it will, because as I am meant for you, you are meant for me. Fill me, Lorenzo!" _

_He took that erect penis and pushed into Izzy making her cry tears of joy, that..._

"Miss Bella, I can't find _Green Eggs and Ham_."

"What? I...I...ugh...just a minute, Jimmy. I well...I umm...give me a minute, sweetie." Bella waved away the little towheaded Jimmy Sullivan. She felt her face was flushed and there was wetness in her undergarments. Her hands held a pencil covered in images of Fancy Nancy that was broken in half.

She swallowed roughly and glanced over to the gorgeous man. Christopher was staring at her intently and tightly clutching the book he was reading in his hands. There could be no way the beautiful stranger could possibly have known what she was imagining…could he? Mortification filled her body and she lowered her head and slowly began to bang it lightly on the desk. She had somehow not only sullied the immortal characters of Laura Ingalls Wilder, but caught the attention of the most attractive man she had ever seen, and not in a positive way. Christopher was probably appalled by her disgusting behavior. She truly hoped that none of the children had noticed.

Friday, 4:35 P.M.

Bella stood at the stacks in the English Literature section and shelved a cart full of books. This was not in her job description, but Jessica was too busy to perform her designated duties. Right now, for example, she was primping in the bathroom for her date with the vile Michael Newton. It once again fell on Isabella to finish someone else's work. It was, however, a nice distraction and a way to hide from the bronze haired God that was currently still reading near her desk.

Michael Newton was always leering at Bella, andmaking her feel nervous. Once she caught him sticking his tongue down Jessica's throat in the Reference section, his hand snaking up her skirt. Bella found the action vile and inappropriate, but that didn't stop her from watching for approximately ten minutes. There was obviously something very wrong with her.

She sighed and was about to shelve a book when she noticed it was one to be put in the Young Adult section of the children's area. Her mind began to wander as she looked at the title...

_"Harry, quickly, we must get through the Catacombs of Knowledge before Voldemort finds us. He is in disguise and going by the name of Michael Newton! You must be on guard!" Isabella Granger grabbed on to the russet haired Harry Potter and pulled him through the stacks of ancient tombs that held the keys of ancient magic from days of old._

_Harry stopped abruptly and pulled Isabella closely. He kissed her with a manly strength that she didn't know her friend possessed. "I need to defeat him for the good of the magic school and the love that I possess for you, dearest Isabella!"_

_Harry declared as he began to grip Isabella's hips tightly. "I need your help to defeat Voldemort, Isabella! You will bring great power to my magic wand." _

_"How should I do such a thing? My power is not as strong as yours!" she protested vehemently._

_"Darling, it is the strongest of all. Arousal and lust are the only things that can defeat his evil!"_

_"Isn't it supposed to be love?" Isabella asked in confusion. _

_"That...umm...golly right, Isabella. Love, right, that's the ticket," Harry said in an awkward manner._

_"Well, what should I do? This is all very confusing."_

_"Take off your shirt and bra," Harry stated in an official manner. He was the boy who had lived, so his word should be law._

_Isabella slowly, very slowly, removed her top and bra. "This all seems unnecessary, not to mention embarrassing!"_

_"They are lovely! I feel my wand growing as the words leave those beautiful lips of yours." Harry's eyes were as big as saucers. "Now on your knees and unzip my pants."_

_"Harry!"_

_Harry slowly kissed Isabella's lips. "This really is important."_

_Isabella sunk to her knees and watched as Harry pulled his impressive dick out of his pants. He added huskily, "I need you to place it in your mouth, suckle and kiss it to unleash its magical powers." _

_Isabella took a deep breath and gently kissed his salty member. She placed it fully in her mouth, sucking happily..._

Isabella dropped the book she was holding and it landed on her foot. Oww! Of course, it had to be a hardback.

She grimaced and tried to figure out what was happening to her. This was unlike Bella to imagine her favorite books as poorly written Harlequin Romances. It was the classics that sprung romance to her mind, not images of naked thrusting. The thought of which made her body flush with warmth and a wet feeling pool, once again, between her legs. The fact that Harry also was portrayed by the handsome Christopher made her even more fretful. What was the literary world coming to?

She heard a loud sigh behind her. Bella turned to see those lovely green eyes peering around the end of the bookshelves. Christopher quickly turned tail and disappeared. Had she been caught in her lustful daydream once again?

Bella could only scream silently in embarrassment.

Friday, 7:00 P.M.

Jessica left at six o'clock on the dot. Bella wanted to remind her that she promised six thirty, but Jessica was scary when angered. It didn't help that Mike was licking his lips at Bella, and looking at her breasts. It was probably better to be rid of them. Charlotte would have to be notified, of course. Maybe she would finally fire that overly Botoxed weakest link.

On occasions like this, when Jessica's disappearing acts happened at closing time, Bella was stuck at the front desk. It made her feel uncomfortable being out in open with people trickling in and out. The light coming in through the windows was slowly dimming, making shadows flicker on the walls and the shelves. It was one part beautiful and another part frightening. The room was slowly transforming into another world, right in front of her eyes.

This whole day was a mess. Bella stared at the computer in front of her in a daze. Bella couldn't imagine what had ever possessed her to have such curious fantasies about Christopher. She felt like Alice traveling through Wonderland and being subjected to fanciful images that blurred her sense of propriety. Bella could almost see herself as Alice and being lifted onto a long table filled with teacups by a very handsome red headed Mad Hatter. She could almost feel her crinoline skirts being lifted as the Mad Hatter put his hard cock into…

"Excuse me, Miss Swan?" Bella shook herself out of her latest bizarre fantasy and looked straight into the eyes of her handsome object of fantasy. "I have a question."

"Oh, do you need to check out a book? I just turned off the computer, but..." she started to say in a jittery fashion.

"That's not what I need. Would you mind taking a walk with me to the reading nook?" Christopher inquired with a dazzling smile. He then reached for her hand that was resting on the top of the desk.

Bella looked around to see if any other patrons were about to observe this highly charged interaction. Her body started to tremble slightly at Christopher's touch. If this was a dream, she was quite sure that she didn't want to wake up.

She suddenly became nervous, and she quickly announced, "I really need to usher out the other patrons."

"Everyone's gone. The library closed about twenty minutes ago. You seemed to be in a daze, so I helped get everyone out." His fingers stroked the top of her wrist.

"Thank you! Wait...why are you still here?" Bella's stomach was doing flip flops.

Christopher gave her a little smile. "If I am to be perfectly...listen, just come with me so we can sit somewhere more comfortable."

"I'm not so sure..."

His beautiful green eyes bore into hers. "Trust me."

Bella allowed Christopher to take her hand and lead her around the desk, she took a nervous breath and he wrapped his other arm around her waist and whispered, "It will be all right, Bella."

They approached a couple of long, maroon couches that were used for leisurely reading. Most of the time, Bella found this place to be a peaceful reprieve. She now found it terrifying, yet somewhat sensual.

Christopher moved his hand to her face and drifted it back and forth on her lips. He murmured, "Can I be completely honest with you?"

Bella gulped and shook her head in affirmation. Her heart was beating furiously. She wasn't sure if it was due to the close proximity she was to the object of her dreams or the tiny sliver of fear that made her think that Christopher might be dangerous. Either way, Bella decided that she was a moron of the highest order.

"These past months of seeing you with your sexy bun and those hot glasses perched on your nose, I knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that I wanted to get to know you in a more intimate way. In a man and woman kind of way, Bella, in a romantic way," Christopher stated, in a completely nonchalant manner. Bella's mouth dropped open. "Close that mouth, sweetheart, because I can barely controlmyself to keep my tongue out of there. Now that I have you in my arms, I want to make love to you. Maybe right here in the library, in the middle of your books, maybe on this couch. It's amazing really, to feel such a connection to a stranger, don't you think?"

She didn't disagree with this at all, because she felt the same. There was an issue with the other part of the beautiful Christopher's statement. "You want me to have intercourse in my library?"

How not very Christopher Robin of him!

"You are the cutest thing." His fingers were now letting her hair fall down, out of her severe bun. Christopher held out a chestnut lock. "Lovely. You are the picture of purity. Are you a virgin?"

"Me? I'm not a virgin," she squeaked. He was now removing the eyewear from her face. Bella had sex with her high school boyfriend, Jake, once. It was awkward and painful. Jake saw stars and Bella saw the rips in the wallpaper of his room. Bella was not one to go back to the scene of the crime. "It was a long time ago."

"After this, you are only mine," he said with a demanding tone that made Bella feel weak in the knees.

Christopher bent down to kiss her gently. Their tongues delicately danced in each other's mouths. Bella felt so connected to this stranger, it was like a missing piece to her puzzle that Bella had just found. When Bella gave a slight sigh of joy, Christopher pressed more firmly into her and kissed her hard and fast. The hardness of the bulge in his lower body, pressing into her center, caught her by surprise and she liked it. It was an experience like no other.

Bella was momentarily surprised when Christopher, with hooded eyes, slowly and intently began tounbutton the demure pearl buttons of her blouse. Bella, her eyes wide and her breath coming out in slow huffs to calm her nerves, felt her thighs tingling. Christopher never took his eyes off of Bella's. The shirt was quickly tossed on to a nearby table. Her skirt was unzipped gently, but Bella could feel the zipper get caught on the fabric of her undies. For once, she didn't even care. She tried, however, to cover up her very basic white bra and panty set she had purchased on sale at Walmart, but he removed her arms and exclaimed, "You're so fucking gorgeous. I have watched you every day and wondered what you would be like."

Christopher's hands reached around and unhooked her bra. It tumbled to the floor at her feet; she awkwardly kicked the fabric with her toes. The cool air of the library's central air conditioning made her nipples harden considerably fast. He kissed each of the nipples as if he worshipped them, flooding Bella with desire. His tongue licked slowly around the edges of her right breast moving in a circle upward, until his full lips sucked on the nub. Christopher's teeth gently bit into the skin and Bella's nails dug deep into his back trying to grip him so she wouldn't fall. She was on sensory overload, feeling so many unfamiliar emotions. His hands began to roam down her body, stopping at her ass, rubbing it slowly, a soft groan emanating from his throat. He pulled away from her nipples ashis body and mouth moved down to the waistband of her panties. He knelt before her and kissed the damp front of the fabric. He slowly worked the garment down her legs; he lifted each ankle and kissed it gently as the panties were removed. Christopher moved back to a standing position, his hands never leaving her body, only rubbing her skin as they moved upwards.

"Fucking perfect…your body is perfect, and I want all of it." He cupped her bottom and pulled her back towards him. "I am going to make you come, my angel. I've waited so long for this."

Bella bit her lip and quietly asked, "Come where?"

She really didn't think they were in any state to go anywhere at the moment.

"You'll come on my fingers, baby, and maybe in my mouth." He smiled down at her. Bella's shocked face illustrated clearly that she'd figured out Christopher's meaning. "You are so adorable, so innocent, but oh so sexy, let me see all of you."

"Could I see you too?" She was itching to see every part of his beautiful body. Christopher's shirt was pulled off to reveal a toned, yet slim chest. Those glorious tattoos were winding up his arm and onto his right shoulder. His pants dropped and he was immediately bare before her. Bella raised her pointer finger and gently caressed the smooth head of his erect cock. It was so big and it looked painfully hard. The tip was already leaking and she felt it on her finger. She was slightly frightened she couldn't handle that impressive member inside her. Jacob was tiny in comparison. He gave her a reassuring smile and Bella took her whole hand and gripped it tighter causing him to moan loudly. Bella couldn't believe herself, but she knelt before him and kissed the salty tip. Her tongue moved around it slowly like she was licking a lollipop. His moans made her feel powerful for the first time ever with a man. Bella took a deep breath and put the whole length into her mouth and began to move it up and down over his thick, smooth shaft. She loved the way it pulsed in her mouth, and seemed to get bigger, making Christopher respond by swirling his fingers in her hair, gripping tightly.

"No, Isabella. Tonight I want to fill something other than that rosy mouth of yours." He picked her up making her give a tiny shriek. He licked and nipped her collarbone and laid her down on the couch. His mouth found her left breast and he kissed and sucked on it making her cry out in passion. She never imagined that her breasts could trigger so many reactions in her body. The heat made her body flush and the warmth was like an enjoyable fever. Bella's body was tightened like a wire and she was ready to snap. She needed release and Christopher was ready to provide it for her. She needed friction to help her out...to make her snap.

Snap she did, as his fingers teased and fondled the moist skin of her slick folds. "You are so wet for me…you naughty girl. Were you thinking about me doing this to you when you watched me, Bella? Did you want me to touch your pussy and make you squirm?"

Bella could barely nod her head at his question. She had never been touched there before and when Christopher pushed his long fingers inside her, she screamed out in ecstasy. Another joined it and they moved inside her making her whole body tremble. The pull and push of those fingers, the way his thumb stroked her swollen clit, made her body tighten up further until one deep push made her come undone. "That's a good girl, Bella, come for me! Come on my fingers and then I want to taste you. Come, baby girl!"

She grabbed his rock hard length and started pumping it without thought. She just needed this miracle worker to feel as good as he had just madeher feel. "Isabella, please, just let me..."

Bella was in a lust filled haze where everything around her didn't make a lick of sense.

"Can I please be inside you? I want my cock in your pussy, please Bella?" Christopher asked against her lips,as he continued to kiss her passionately.

Bella could only squeak out a, "Please."

Christopher gently thrust his full length into her. One hand cupped her chin, so he could gaze into her eyes, while the other rubbed her body slowly working her into a frenzied state. He could feel her tighten around him causing him to breathe faster. His eyes bore into hers and his mouth kissed Bella on her tiny nose. She muttered, "More."

His thrusts became more forceful and rapid, and he suddenly pulled out. He helped her up and they moved to a small book shelf covered in new releases. Christopher turned her around, making her back press into his chest. "I want to make my fantasy come true, Bella, bend over the books, so I can fuck you from behind. You are my naughty, fuck-hot librarian, and I want to be deep inside you right now."

Christopher's hands were tight on her hips as he reclaimed her. Bella's hands clutched the wood as she pushed herself onto him wantonly, her ass on display for only him. He licked his lips as he looked down at her, and it made Bella feel even hotter as she met his smoldering eyes over her shoulder. His nails scratched down her firm ass, making him thrust harder. He hissed happily. Their bodies slapped against each other and the sound of their mutual release echoed through the empty library. She felt him so deep she thought she would cry, as his hands roamed over her nipples, squeezing gently.

Bella had a panic attack at the realization of what she had just done. She sat up quickly, as Christopher wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her head. "That was fucking amazing, you are amazing, Bella."

"Yes," Bella stated simply. It had been bad enough when she was having dirty fantasies of this man, starring her favorite children's book heroes, but now she was naked in his arms, in her beloved library, making her literary re-writes come true.

"Isabella, are you freaking out?" Christopher held her tighter and kissed her temple.

"Yes," Bella repeated; her eyes wide.

"This isn't going to be a one time occurrence, Bella, I think, you know that I want more. There are going to be dinners, movies and even dancing, if you'd like. And a lot more of what we just did, in so many other places, and in so many other positions." He stroked her face. "Please believe me, Miss Swan."

Tuesday, 2:20 P.M.

Bella kept thinking about Christopher after he dropped her off in front of her tiny home. She wore his tee-shirt, her skirt held together by safety pins and her hair looking like a bird's nest. It was kind of him to do that, for her blouse had been soaked through by an overturned cup of coffee that had been left on the table. Bella immediately blamed Jessica. Christopher was given a very fetching summer reading tee-shirt that read: Take a Dip into a Good Book. It was the largest kid's size they had, but it clung to his body snugly, making Bella ache with need once more. He had kissed her gently and promised to see her the next day at the library.

Christopher never showed up, effectively ruining her Saturday. She wore his tee-shirt to bed. She was a fool.

Sunday, the library was closed. Bella vacuumed and watched cooking shows on public television. She was a horrible dinner companion for her father when they met at the diner. She pushed her food around the plate morosely. Her father begged her to go on a vacation. His kid needed to get a life.

Monday, there was no sign of Christopher, once again. Bella threatened to stab Jessica with a Dr. Seuss pen if she didn't leave her the fuck alone. She snapped at a group of three year olds who were removing the circles off the books that she used for book identification. It was a bad day. She used his tee-shirt to wipe out her toilet.

The next day, Bella was feeling more positive. Obviously, using the cleaning services of Christopher's tee-shirt was therapeutic. It was the perfect illustration of how she felt about him after his treatment of her. How could she have believed him? How could she have been such a damn fool? Jessica looked frightened of her and Charlotte stuck around to keep everyone on task.

She sat in the break room and read a book, a grown up book, which looked promising and might bring her some hope. It had been placed on her desk with a Post-it note that read, _To Bella, Please Enjoy! _Bella had assumed it had been left for her by a parent of one of the children who frequented her section. They always had great recommendations for her. The author, E. Cullen, was writing about a wallflower that bloomed with the love of a good man. It was simple, sweet and just what the doctor ordered. This E. Cullen woman was a wonderful writer. The prose flowed with purpose and Bella found herself lost in the captivating love story.

Charlotte poked her head in the door. "Bella, there's an Edward here for you."

"Who?" Bella placed her book down and went into the main room of the library and saw Christopher holding a large bouquet of daisies.

"What are you doing here, Christopher?" Bella wasn't going to play games with this guy.

"Who's Christopher?" he asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Obviously, that's not you, because your name is Edward. I didn't know that…_Edward_."

Edward looked confused. "Where did you get the name Christopher? Didn't you read my name off my library card when I checked out my books?"

"The idiot thinks that you look like Christopher Robin from Winnie the Pooh, obviously she's a mental case." Jessica chuckled at the morons. They both ignored her.

"I've never checked outany of your books out!"

"Why didn't you ask me my name?" Edward shouted, throwing his hands and the daisies up in the air.

Bella looked down, flustered, her cheeks bright red. "I guess I wasa bit distracted."

His hand moved her face up to look into his eyes. He whispered, "In that case, all's forgiven."

Jessica made a gagging noise.

Bella pulled away in anger. "Not on my end. You can't just waltz in here all cute after making me orgasm like a puma by the Special Collections section, and then not come again for days. A phone call would have even sufficed!"

Edward smirked at the use of the words 'come again' making Bella blush.

Charlotte gasped, her mind harkening back to when she had just married her Peter and they had christened the History section.

Jessica, in her shock, dropped a stack of electrical engineering manuals making a large noise. Several patrons looked up from their reading, scowling at the disruptive commotion.

"I had a book signing that my agent, once again, forget to inform me of. I didn't have your number, so I asked my brother, Emmett, to tell you what happened, but the idiot got food poisoning from a hotdog cart," Edward tried to explain. "He really eats horrible things. You'll see that for a fact when you meet him."

"Why will I be meeting your brother?" Bella questioned, twisting her hands together.

"My whole family can't wait to meet you. They've been pretty adamant that I finally get the courage to talk to you." Edward smiled. "The big reason I'm here is that I have a proposition. I need to go to England for some book signings. Come with me, please?"

"I can't just up and leave! I have work!" Bella exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

Charlotte, ever the romantic, exclaimed, "You have too much vacation time, Bella, so take a month!"

"Perfect," Edward said sweetly.

Bella was excited at the possibilities, but stuck in a shell of her own making. "I don't know you…Edward. We just officially met on Friday. The whole concept of this is mad!"

"I missed you so much while I was gone. I know I love you, I have for so very long and even without words, I know you feel the same." He grabbed her waist and pulled her close, crushing the flowers. Bella felt what he said sounded very familiar. Edward continued, "Please just sayyes."

"What you said before about _without words_. I read that recently." She gave him a frown.

"You read the book I left on your desk. Did you like it? I wrote that book for you!" Edward exclaimed excitedly.

Bella looked surprised. "Your last name is Cullen...you're E. Cullen."

"It's the truth you know, I began the book after seeing your beautiful face for the first time. I finished it in two weeks. I wrote whenever I wasn't sitting here tryingto catch your eye."

"You did catch my eye! Every moment you were here I couldn't think of looking away." Bella pushed her body tightly against him, stood on her tiptoes and her mouth crashed down on his. She pulled away. "When do we leave?"

"Today...now...right this minute!" He twirled her around and around, stopping only when their heads felt like they were floating. "Mrs. Charlotte?"

"Take her!" Charlotte cheered as she looked at them. Jessica looked like she was about to vomit.

"Let's go get your things at your house," Edward said with a smile.

Once they got to the door, Edward whispered, "When we get to England. I'll be Bert, the chimney sweep and you can be Mary Poppins. I can't wait to get you dirty."

Saturday, 4:45 P.M.

Bella stood at the full length window of the hotel room and looked out onto the picturesque view of the London streets. She stood there waiting for Edward to finish a call to discuss the upcoming itinerary with his agent, before they went out to dinner. The day had been filled with sightseeing and Bella's attempts to see the sights through the eyes of her beloved children's books characters. She smiled slightly, her fingers sliding across the glass thinking back on Edward's amusement as she tried to trace the steps of Paddington Bear. Amusement that quickly morphed into need as he quickly pulled her into the limo provided by the publishing company.

_He barely had time to raise the privacy glass, when Edward pulled up her tweed skirt. With a growl he demanded, "Keep those sexy glasses on, kitten."_

_Her panties were deftly and quickly removed, as Edward's mouth came in contact with Bella's clit which he sucked on as her fingers weaved into his hair. His tongue licked down into her core and plunged her into ecstasy. Very soon she came with a pulse, making Edward groan as he lapped at her mound. Bella shouted, "Oh Edward!" _

_"Fuck, baby, call me Christopher! You can be my Piglet," he growled, his tongue licking the wetness from her thighs. _

_"Oh my goodness, right there...wait Piglet's a boy!" Bella, even in the throes of ecstasy, was a stickler for accuracy._

_Edward mumbled into her wet folds, "Jesus, woman, you taste delicious. Fine, Kanga then!"_

_Bella screamed out, "For all that is beautiful in this world, stick that beautiful dick in me now!"_

_"Yes, Ma'am!" Edward happily obliged. His cargo pants quickly pulled down and his lengthpushed into Bella, rocking her body back against the black leather seat. Her leg was pushed over his shoulder and he entered her even further, his hand snaking under her shirt and pinching the uncovered nipple that hid underneath. "Have I mentioned I love it when you surprise me bynot wearing a bra?"_

_Bella nipped his ear. "Next time, I'll skip the panties." _

_Edward roared and latched his mouth onto hers as he thrust deeply into her until he spilled all that he had. He smiled into her neck and said, "I can add this to my list of best days ever."_

_"Which are those?" Bella asked as she rubbed his head with a grin._

_"Those would be every day that you're with me."_

As Bella looked at Big Ben before her, she felt Edward's arms wrap around her as he gave a little bite to her neck. She saw his reflection in the glass as he looked down and grinned at her. She said with a wink, "You think you're Dracula now?"

"If you wish, but I know how you like those kiddie books, kinky girl." He laughed.

"Hmm...There is a book called, Bunnicula." She reached a hand back to caresses his cheek.

"What?" He nuzzled into the palm of her hand.

Bella smirked. "It's about a bunny that sucks the orange out of carrots."

"That's so weird." Edward gave a chuckle. He moved his head to kiss her palm.

"It is." She reached her other hand and felt his firm and very naked ass. She rubbed it slowly and with immense appreciation. "How was your phone call?"

"Good, very good. Please keep doing that, Isabella," he said with a groan urging her to continue to stroke him. She happily complied. Edward's hand moved into the front of Bella's maroon wrap dress, as he rubbed the outside of her bra. "It seems we are going to be staying at the Plaza in New York next month. You'll be getting your Eloise fix, my love."

"Oh, that sounds grand! I am so getting fired, if I keep taking off work; Charlotte must be so mad." Bella let out a small moan, as Edward's other hand made tiny circles outside the front of her dress. "Are you sure you want me to come?"

"Come with me? Yes! Come all over my face? Hell yes!" Edward removed his hands and untied the belt of her dress. It floated down to the floor. "I liked the dress. But I love this look even better."

He looked at her through the window's reflective surface. Bella stood before him clad only in a black lace bra and matching thong, a pair of black heels completed the ensemble. "Where did you get those sexy things, my love?"

"Can you believe that Jessica got them for me as a gag gift? I guess the joke is on her, because I think you are enjoying them right now." Bella leaned up and turned slightly to kiss his neck.

"I was like the Little Prince before you, beauty. I was all alone on my little planet."

"Edward, you are so fortunate that you have a loving family. You've never been alone."

"I know, but you are my other half." Edward took his arms from her waist and unhooked her bra. "Quit the library for now. You and I can write together. It's time for you to share yourwonderful stories with the world. The ones you made up for the children were tiny tales of poetry."

"You listened?" She gave a radiant smile, as Edward slowly eased the thong away from her glistening folds and down her shapely legs.

"Of course, I listen to every word out of that sweet little mouth of yours." Edward ran his fingers gently up and down her stomach, making her wish that he would travel down a bit further.

Bella's eyes, though foggy with lust, wereslightly alarmed at their position at the window. "Edward, we should move somewhere less conspicuous."

"No one can see us. But ifthey did they would see the most beautiful sight." Edward piled her long locks up into his hand to kiss her fingers quickly entered her and her body pulsed with desire. Bella cried out in words that made no sense, as his fingers moved inside her body, turning her into a sobbing mess of happiness.

"More fingers, Edward, oh my God, more fingers." He thrust three fingers in making her cry out again, as two of her own rubbed her clit furiously. She rocked into his fingers forcibly to create even more friction. "I...I...my...oh...my...Edward! I need more...oh fuck me...I need more!"

The sound of his lady swearing drove Edward over the edge. He quickly turned her sweaty body to face him, lifting her up so Bella's body touched the cool glass. She hissed at the chill at her back. Edward lowered her onto his erect cock,and wrapped her long legs, heels included, around his waist. His body pushed her up and down the glass, Edward grunting loudly. Bella was amazed at how she felt knowing that their act of wanton sex could be seen by position situatedbetween the cool glass and Edward's hot body made her even more sexually excited. Edward's mouth lowered onto her sensitive nipples, and he mouthed it aggressively making her squirm with pent up passion.

"Isabella, love, oh my...fuck!" Edward screamed. The thrusts were steady and strong, making their bodies slide together, drenched in sweat. Bella, in a frenzied state, bit onto Edward's ear. The painful sensation caused him to pump even harder and yell out, "Bite me more, baby!"

She happily took another nip of his shoulder as Edward lowered their bodies to the floor. Bella sat on top of him and rocked furiously on his cock, as she slid down slowly filling herself completely. Her nails scratched against chest as she looked at his beautiful face and declared, "I love you, Edward Cullen."

Edwardgroanedand flipped her over moving both of her legs over his shoulders and buried himself deeply within her. "I love you in this position, so open to me, Bella! Come with me, now. I want your pussy to take my cock all the way. Can you do that, baby girl? Do it for me. God, I love you, baby!"

Their bodies moved together bringing them each closer and closer to their pleasure. Suddenly Bella's head lowered as she cried out, just as Edward spilled inside her.

They stayed there, bathed in bliss for what seemed like hours before he slowly pulled out and gently moved her to lie against his chest. His fingers danced lightly over her bare back as they lay on a rug by the window. Edward reached out to Bella, and brought her chin up to look at him. "Marry me, Isabella Swan and become Isabella Cullen."

Bella quietly agreed with a nod against his chest. "Yes, I want to be yours."

It was true, because even in this heightened sense of emotion, she never wanted anything as much as she wanted him.

"We'll call our parents about the engagement tonight. I have your ring in my bag," Edward said as he drew invisible hearts onto her spine.

"You already have a ring?"

Edward blushed. "I asked my mother for my grandmother's ring that night after I saw you for the first time."

"I love you, Edward." She kissed his nipple. "Butmy dad is going to shoot you."

"What? I know he's still a bit peeved that a somewhat stranger took you to Europe..."

Bella placed a hand over his mouth. "You'llbe fine, Scaredy Cat. I'll protect you. He'll just be happy that I'm not becoming an old maid."

"An old maid, you certainly are not." Edward kissed the top of her hair. "Tomorrow, we head to stay at the country manor I told you about."

"Uh huh." Bella cuddled closer and wrapped one of her legs over him.

"It has a garden. It's a secret garden to be exact." He gave her a frisky grin.

"Really? I do like secret gardens! It was my favorite book when I was young." Bella climbed onto his stomach and ran her fingers through his chest hair. Her smile was mischievous.

Edward winked at his naughty librarian. "I bet we can do a lot of dirty things behind the walls of a secret garden, don't you? We may need to try some new positions. I want to come in the garden, fingering you from behind, while you are bending over, smelling the flowers. Or maybe against the wall. Or on the fresh cut grass with my mouth on you."

Knowing exactly what her words do to him, Bella whispered saucily, as her lips met his, "Well, fuck me."

Edward, before his mouth attacked hers growled, "Gladly."


End file.
